The present invention relates to a connection between adjoining electric current bus bars or rails having certain mutually facing surfaces and cooperating with a slideable or embracing plug element.
German printed Patent Application 2,237,124 suggests a joint of the abutment kind between bus bar or current rails which are provided with certain indents or cavities in longitudinal direction for accommodating a common plug element. This kind of joint and connection permits a connection of the respective bus bar and rails only through sliding them towards each other in order to obtain the abutment kind of joint. Analagously, releasing the joint requires the rails or bars themselves to be pulled apart. The connection of bars and rails in this fashion is made difficult to impossible during assembly by this mode of plugging. In the case of repairs, maintenance or modifications of an installation and system, the required pulling apart of the rails or bars is almost impossible.
German printed Patent Application 2,852,267 illustrates a connection for slide current conductors constructed as tubes which are basically round, but have a longitudinal slot. Adjoining tubes are embraced at the joint by a sleeve which has likewise a slot. In order to position these tubes in relation to each other so that they hold, the tubes are provided with indents into which lugs are inserted, the lugs pertaining to the connecting sleeve. However, these lugs prevent turning of the sleeve of the respective tube ends so that this assembly is made possible only through turning of one of the tubes inside the sleeve. This means that for purpose of removing one of the tubular conductors from the system, that tube must be rotated in its entirety. This kind of procedure is very difficult, particularly in view of the all-covering insulation which by and in itself is not rotatable.